A Walk in the Night
by Garouga88
Summary: Hinata goes for a walk in the forest trying to clear her head. and she happens upon a horrifying sight. Kiba/Hinata Rated 'M' for Blood and Gore
1. A Walk in the Night

one shot i thought of, although i might make it into a story, partly depends on what you think of if. might get scary or gory.

* * *

It was getting dark, had to be at least midnight. but she found herself restless. and she had decided to go for a walk in the woods. She was a shinobi, she could take care of herself. She had walked a while. thinking about the day. it was the day that she relised that her team mate Kiba had a crush on her. she wasn't entirely positive, but it did make since. so she did what she always did, she took a walk in the woods.

"ah, i love night time, so quite, the breaze is nice, although a bit nippy."she thought

she walked for a few minuets. still trying to clear her head. she herd people talking all though she couldn't make out what they were saying. she crept closer. it was hard to see, it was very dark out side, and the byakugan didn't let her see in the dark. closer and closer. she peeked around a tree careful to not get caught. she saw one. couldn't see him because of the darkness. he was hunched over some.

"DIE" a man said jumping at the hunched one. only for him to dodge the attack and have his chest cut open by what looked to be his claws. "claws" Hinata thought

Another jumped at the clawed man, to be caught by the neck. then with a movement of his other hand, the clawed man tore the attackers head off, blood spilling everywhere

"o my god" Hinata thought as she watched this horror "what is this, who are these people"

another dashed at the man for the man to disappear and reappearing behind the attacker and stab his hand right through his stomach, then pull out swiftly. another jumped on the clawed man, for the clawed man to through the attacker on the ground and claw the man repeatedly, blood flying everywhere.

Hinata was panicking "move Hinata, run" she told herself, but couldn't bring herself to do it

a man jumped kunai in hand at the clawed man, to be caught. he tryed to stab the man who had a hold of him, but he caught his hand, and riped is off.

"aaaahhhh" the man shouted upon having his hand riped off.

but the clawed man was not done, he slowly lifted the man up into the air and placed him on his shoulder's fireman style.

"what are you doing" the man said "stop" he pleaded

but it was to late, the clawed man then with one swift pull , riped the man in half from the waist. his legs fall to one side, and the torso fall to the other.

"run...run...run" Hinata kept telling herself. "hell kill you to, run"

the clawed man stopped. no more people around him. he slowly turned , and was staring directly at Hinata. his eyes, they glow red with fury and hatred.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Hinata scremed as she ran for her life "get away, run faster, faster, i dont want to die" she told herself as she ran for her life

she ran and she ran. until a dark figure appeared in front of her and grabbed her

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed for someone to help her. she try-ed to get away, to get out of his grasp. "let me go!!" she shouted hitting him

"Hinata" the man said as she scream

"aaaaaahhhhh" she screamed again

"Hinata" the dark figure said again

"aaaaahhhhhhh, please let me go" she pleaded

"HINATA, HINATA, ITS ME KIBA, ITS KIBA" he told her as she looked up

"KIBA!!" she shouted with joy as she began to cry

"its OK, its OK, your alright, your with me now" he said comforting her

"k-ki-hi-b-ba" she said

"settle down, no one is going to hurt you, i promise, I'm here, its OK" he said as she became calm

"Kiba?"

"yeah?"

"why are you all wet?"

"i was swimming when i herd you scream"

"why are you swiming? its midnight"

"don't all people swim at night?"

she laughed" that's just like you"

"what?" he ask

"nothing, I'm just glad you here" she said still embracing him

* * *

whoo, scary. like it? need opinions on if i should continue it. it sounds like a good story to me, but i don't know about you. now R&R and tell me what you think


	2. Lunch with Freinds and Out Late

second chapter YAHOOOO, second chapters are important, because now you know i am going to make this into a story. so enjoy the second chapter, i hope you all like it, and more reviews please, i got like 1 or 2 from the first chapter, and that is disappointing.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I'm not that desperate to make my ramen taste better :)

* * *

Hinata lay on her bed, thinking. It has been two weeks since the terrible walk in the forest and the memory is still fresh in her min. she just couldn't shake the feeling she felt when she watched that clawed man murder all of those people without effort or care of there life's. but she had one person in her life now, that made it all better. her new boyfriend, Kiba. He had asked her out a few days after that scary night. His feelings show every time she is with him, he truly loves her, he makes her feel wanted, needed, loved, and ...safe.

Hinata rises up from her bed, she is going to meet her girls for lunch today. she gets ready, and heads out. She looks up at the sky

"wow, is a very nice day" she thinks.

The sky had no clouds in the sky , and its very warm, the breeze is good, not cold, but gives a momentary release from the warm day. people walk about enjoying themselves, talking with family and friends. this day she thinks, is perfect. her mood lifts even more when she sees her friends waiting for her.

"hey" she says siting down

"hey Hinata" they all greet

"did you hear Hinata?" Ino asked

"hear what?"

"they found ten rain ninja dead in the forest" Ten-Ten said

"wow..."

Hinata and Kiba decided it was best not to tell everyone about what happened in the forest.

"yeah, and you know what" Sakura says

"what" Ino asks

" it looked like they were killed by some kind of wild animal"Sakura says

"what, how?" TenTen asks confused

"some were found with there heads riped off, and torn in half, and most were found with big slashes across them, that looked like claw marks" She finished

Images from the night filled Hinata's mind, she still couldn't help but be frightened by the event.

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata..."

"..."

"HINATA"

Hinata jumps , and looks at her friends that are now staring at her with a concerned look on there faces

"what?" Hinata asks

"your shaking, are you OK?"

"um...yeah...yeah..." she says quick stopping herself from shaking

"OK" Sakura says still concerned

"so, anyways, the rain says they don't know what they were doing on leaf ground. and they are taking no responsibility for there shinobis presence here. according the the treaty , any leaf ninja has the right to kill the rain shinobi since they were violating the treaty" Ino states

"and" Ten-Ten asks knowing there is something more

"they strange thing is...none of our shinobi have claimed that they were the ones that killed the rain shinobi" Ino finishes

"but that doesn't make any sense" Hinata says finally joining the conversation

"yeah, i don't get it." Sakura agreed "if there is no consequences for killing the rain shinobi, and might even have been a good thing, then why would they keep quiet about it?"

"maybe they weren't leaf, maybe it was a stone, or a mist ninja that killed the rain" Ino says

"then what were THEY doing in the leaf also?" Sakura asks

"we dont know" Ino answers

"our foods here" TenTen says

they all begin to eat, and enjoy there time together.

"so Hinata how is it?" Sakura asks

"what?" Hinata says confused

"its been ten days since you and Kiba have been dating, fill us in"

"o, well..."she says getting a smile on her face

"come on...don't keep us waiting" Ino says exited

"its great" she says drawing a figure eight on the table

"o come on, give us more then that, how is he? is he a good boy friend" Sakura says

"yes, he is great, he is kind, caring, always there for me." she says

"how does he make you feel?"TenTen asks

"wanted, ...loved...comfortable...warm and fuzzy...he makes me blush when he kisses me. and let me tell you , he is an AMAZING kisser, wow, his kisses are like candy, but even sweeter. its like the kisses they describe in fairy tails, but his are real."

"wow really?"

"yeah,...and that's not all..."

"what more could he be?"

"he also...makes me...feel...safe..."Hinata says

"safe?" they ask

"yeah...like when i am with him, nothing can hurt me, i am safe when i am with Kiba, because he is always there for me, no matter what." she finishes with a smile

"wow, now that's a boy friend," Sakura says

Hinata just smile a grin that she picked up from her boyfreind

"well, i have to train , so ill see you tomorrow, bye" Hinata says running to the training grounds

Hinata run to the training grounds, and a familiar voice was herd through the trees

"fang over fang" Kiba shout attacking the tree

"hey Kiba" she say walking up to him

"hey Hinata" he said as they kissed

They just hold each other for a few minuets kissing every now and they

"so you here to just admire you boyfriend? he asked

"no, I'm here to train, ill admire you later" she say kissing him again

"aw, OK, but i have to get going, i promised the guys we would hang out today" he said with a disappointing look

"that's OK, see you later then" she say as she kiss him a good buy

"see you later Hinata" he said running off through the trees

Hinata just watch him run off, she was glad to have him. but right now , she needed to train.

hours pass, and pass again. and she grew steadily stronger. she sit on the base of a tree out of breath. she grew tired, her eyes grew heavy and soon sleep over came her.

DREAM

Hinata was walking threw the trees, in the woods. it was night time, all dark, she couldn't see very well. she walked further not knowing where she was going. she came into an opening, and there stood a man, turned so she couldn't see his face. a smile grew on her face, and she ran to him.

"KIBA!!" she shouted waving her hand getting his attention

The man slowly turned to her. she felt her heart drop, when the man wasnt kiba, wasnt her loving boyfreind at all. but it was the clawed man she saw. he stare at her with those hating eyes, full of anger and fury, red like blood and death. the rest of his face conceled in the darkness.

DREAM END

she awoke in a sweat, out of breath. she looked around, remembering that she fell asleep training. it was dark now.

"night already, i must have been sleeping for hours" she thought as she start walking home.

she couldn't see much, and she wished she hadn't fallen asleep. it was getting colder by the second, but she had her coat, so it was not as bad. the wind bruised the leaves on the trees, animal crys echoed through out the forest, and she was getting scared. owl's hooted and branches swayed with the wind. Hinata was very scared now, and she broke into a run trying to get out of the forest. sticks broke all around her and she couldn't get rid of the feeling she was being fallowed and it was frightining her even more. she was now running her top speed just trying to get away. A large figure jumped down in front of her, grabbing her

"HINATA, its me Kiba" he said before she could scream

she didn't have to look, she new it was him. his dog like smell, the fluffy jacket he wore since he was twelve, his wild voice. yes, it was Kiba, it was her boyfriend

"what are you doing here? its late, everyone is looking for you" He asked concerned

"i was training, and i fell asleep" she said now looking at him

he let out a big sigh

"Kiba" she said

"yeah?"

"your wet again"

he just laugh " well, lets get you home "

"OK" she said walking beside him holding his hand

She glanced behind her, looking for something. while she was running she knew she was being followed, but by who?

* * *

like it, hate it? please don't hate it. R&R, i would like more then 1 or 2 this time please :(


	3. Kiba and Hinata's time together

i dont think i put there age did i? OK, if i did message me, but i imagined them about 17 and both jonin

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Hinata awoke to a knock on her door

"coming coming" she said

Hinata opened the door to find ... no one. Hinata stood there for a second confused

"over here sleepy head" Kiba said

Hinata turned around to see him on the other side of the window.

Hinata laughed as she walked over and opened it.

"morning sleepy head" he said as he kissed her forehead

"why do you have to use the window?" she asked

"why not? its more fun" he said

they embraced each other and kissed

"so what are you doing over this early?" she asked

"what, can i spend a day with my girl friend?" he asked sarcastically

"of course, but there is always a reason for you being up at eight o clock" she said pointing her head at her clock

"o all right, Hana threw me out today for eating her breakfast when she wasn't looking" he said smirking getting a laugh from her

"well, its a big early for me to, so lets get some sleep" she said yawning

"OK" he said yawning back

They both lay-ed down and fell asleep in each others arms

12:00

"ready Hinata?" Kiba asked

"yeah lets go" she replied

the two had received a phone call telling them to meet for lunch with there friends. the two jumped from roof top to roof top and arrived at the out side restaurant in minuets.(Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Naruto, Sakura)

"hey you two, come over and sit down" Ino shouted

"hey guys" Kiba said jumping on the chair

"hi" Hinata said

"so, whats up" he asked

"trying to enjoy the day, you can see all the clouds" Shikamaru said with a depressed voice

"o shut up, you wanted to come, and you know it" Ino said

"u-huh" Choji said eating his lunch

"anything new with you" Hinata asked looking at Ino and Sakura

"well, Naruto and i are dating" Sakura said with a sad look

"and Shika and me are also" Ino said

"how nice" Hinata smiled

"Shika, it must be a drag going out with Ino" Kiba whispered

"you have no idea, but it is kind of nice sometimes" he whispered back

This took Kiba by surprise, he had expected Shikamaru to just want to get away from her, and cloud watch

"so how are you two doing?" Sakura asked

"perfect" Kiba said looking at his first love

"yes, perfect" she said as they both kissed

"how nice, i knew you two made a good couple" Naruto insisted "me and Sakura are great, i even took her out yesterday to the movies"

"yeah...ramen monster 3" Sakura said

The entire table excluding Naruto and Sakura were on the verge of having a laughing fit

"o, did you hear?" Sakura asked

the table went silent

"what?" Kiba asked

"you know about the killing in the forest right?" she asked

"yeah" Hinata said

"well, they found five more rain shinobi dead in the woods, close to the training grounds" she told them with a serious look

"that makes 15 so far, and still no one has said they killed them" Ino said

"yeah they have started posting jonin at the entrance to the village 24-7 now, just in case" Sakura told them

"good" Hinata said looking down trying not to remember

"well, i guess were going were going to go to the park" Kiba said

"by" there friends said as they left

"come on Hinata, you will feel better at the park" he said as he lent her there

that night

DREAM

Hinata looked around and found herself in the park. it was around noon and very sunny

"Hinata over here" Kiba shouted from behind her

Hinata turned to come face to face with her loving boy freind

"Kiba" she said as she hugged him

Hinata released herself from the hug, and looked up to find the clawed man staring at her

DREAM END

Hinata awoke in a sweat

"why do i keep dreaming about him, why does he haunt me" she asked her self

tap, tap, tap

Kiba awoke groggily, and make his way to his window

"Hinata" he asked

"Kiba" she said as she embraced him

"whats wrong? its 3am" he told her as they sat on the bed

"just...a bad dream" she told him

"you have been having a lot of those lately" he told her kissing her cheek "are you all right?

"yeah...I'm fine, but could i sleep over here with you tonight?" she asked

"sure, hop in" he said as he pulled up the covers

"thanks Kiba" she said climbing in

"now, get some good dreams" he said joining her in his bed

"with you here, how couldn't i?" she said smiling a Kiba like grin

"OK coarse, how could i forget" he said kissing he " i love you Hinata"

"i love you too Kiba" she said as they both drifted into a deep sleep

Kiba awoke early the next day and looked around for Hinata

"Hinata?" he asked hoping she would answer

Kiba got out of bed and made his way down stairs

"mmmm smells good, Hana is that you?" he said making his way into the kitchen

"no Kiba its me" Hinata said from by the stove

"should have known, Hana's cooking doesn't smell that good" He said

"really now?" Hana said from behind him

"u-well- um" he try-ed to reply

"then next time don't steel it!!" she said hitting him in the back of the head

Hinata giggled at there behavior

"come on , not funny" Kiba said as he kissed Hinata from behind

"Hinata here said she would make breakfast today for make up for you eating mine yesterday" Hana said as she flipped a chair over, and sat down

"you didn't have to do that" Kiba told her

"don't worry Kiba, its nothing really" she said

"hey Hana, where is Akamaru , i haven't seen him lately" he asked

"at the clinic, he ate something out of the garbage, and has a bad stomach ache, don worry its nothing serious, but he will have to stay there and eat some medical food"

"that crap is nasty, he hates it"

"it cant be worse then whats in the garbage" she said

"so , what do you want to do today Hinata?" Kiba asked

" o, i want to go to the beach" she said with a sparkle in her eyes

"ok, sounds great, want to come Hana?" Kiba asked

"cant, got to work at the clinic today, maybe some other time" she said

"to bad, it would have been fun with you" Hinata said disappointed

"don't worry Hinata, it can be fun with just us" Kiba insisted

" i guess" she said

--

the two arrived at the beach about a noon, and it was another beautiful, day, common in Konoha

"wow, look at hit, its perfect" she said running to the waters edge

"yeah" Kiba said as he set up there towels on the beach

the two lay down on the towels, in there bathing suits. Kiba in red trunks with the birthmarks of the Inu on them, and Hinata, in a yellow two piece outfit

"Hinata? Kiba?" a voice asked

they both turn to see Ino walking towards them

"hey Ino" they both said greeting her

"it would be a stupid question to ask what you doing here, so ill skip it" Ino told them smiling

" here by yourself Ino?" Hinata asked

"no, I'm with Shikamaru, he is laying down, i just decided to take a walk along the beach, and here you two are" she said siting down next to them

Ino and Hinata talked for a while. meanwhile Kiba would growl fiercely at men that would stop or slow down and look at Hinata. Ino started laughing at this.

"a little possessive Hinata" Ino asked pointing at Kiba that was doing it again

"don't worry, he is fine" Hinata told her

A few minutes later Kiba had fallen asleep

"look Ino, isn't he different when he sleeps?" Hinata said pointing to Kiba

"yeah, ill say, he isn't like the Kiba i know, he could almost pass as normal, almost"

"but who said normal is a good thing? i love how he is" she said with a smile

a few minuets later Ino started a laughing fit

"what?" Hinata asked confused

"i think you spend to much time with him Hinata" Ino said

"what? why?" she asked still as confused as ever

"don't you know what your doing?"

"no what?"

Just then a woman walking by stopped and looked down at Kiba that was sprawled out. Hinata started to growl just like Kiba had and made the women walk away scared

"SEE!!" Ino said pointing to Hinata, then grabbing her stomach she fell to the ground

Hinata had blush all across her face, she hadn't even realized she was doing it.

"that is so funny, i cant wait to tell everyone" Ino said

"o don't do that please" Hinata begged

"but its so funny, you two are really a match made in heaven Hinata" she said as her laughter subsided

"that's how it feels Ino, but please don't tell, please " she begged

"o fine, your no fun" she said almost sad

"thanks Ino" she said relieved

"well, Shkamaru is probably waiting for me, if he is not asleep, so i have to go, by Hinata" she said

"by Ino" Hinata said still slightly blushing

Hinata crawled in to Kiba's arms, and held him tightly

"hey Hinata" he said as he embraced her

"Hey Kiba" she said as she snuggled up to him

the two spent the entire day at the beach, and not one moment did they want to change

* * *

YAHOO, yet another chapter over, i hope you all liked it, R&R if you think Kiba and Hinata would look sexy in there swimming suits


	4. Is That all she Feel's?

ok, this is a huge chapter, one of the most important in the story. i hope you all like it, if you don't you all can stop reading

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, personally i think my story's are better then the real show

* * *

Kiba's pov

Kiba lay awake staring at the small lavender princess in his arms. it has been weeks since they started going out. about 3 months. And it had been wonderful. every moment they spent together was a piece of heaven that he wasn't worthy to have. Every thing had been perfect, all up until about 2 weeks, or 10 days ago, he wasn't sure. Something had been bothering him, and it wasn't his flees. Something that had been locked away in the back of his mind has been surfacing, and it was worrying him. Something about how Hinata has been acting. He still loved her with all his heart, and that would never change, but he wasn't sure if she loved him anymore. Sure she said it a hundred times a day, but there was another meaning in those words that concerned him.

"Hinata, do you truly love me?" he thought

HINATA'S POV

Hinata awoke in the middle of the night. the warmth that she loved was gone.

"Kiba?" she asked

No reply

She opened her eyes wide, but couldn't find him. She turned the light on, and he was gone.

"maybe he is getting a snack" she told herself

Hinata went down stairs, and into the kitchen

"Kiba?" she said turning on the lights

the room was empty

"bathroom maybe" she said heading back up stairs

Hinata knocked on the door, only for it to open with her slight force. empty again.

"where could he be" she asked herself "maybe a late night mission"

She convinced herself that was the case, and headed back to bed

Hinata awoke from the light threw her window. She rolled over and found Kiba was not there. A smell brought to her nose made her smile. she ran down stairs to see Kiba cooking breakfast

"KIBA" she said as she hugged him

"be careful you will drop my towel" he said

Hinata backed away to realize he was in his bath towel

"i just got out of the shower, be careful"

"sorry, what you cooking?"

"the Inu complete breakfast, Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, muffins, waffles, OJ, water, and an orange" he said

"whats the occasion" she asked

"no occasion, just an apology for leaving you last night"

"o, where were you, i couldn't find you"

"i was feeling restless so i decided to go for a walk, and i found my self at the training grounds. i came back, and i noticed that you had gotten up, you left the kitchen light on" he told her

"o sorry, i was just worried" she said hugging him

"o I'm sorry, i didn't want to make you worry, now lets eat"

"good im starving" she said aiming right for the bacon

"leave me some, god, some times i wish you didn't pick up the Inu taste for meat" he said sighing

"though luck" she said winking at him

The two were heading out to meet there friends for a routine lunch, when they noticed there were ninja every wheres.

"whats going on, there are never this many of our ninja on duty at once" Hinata asked

" i dont know, but im guessing we will find out soon" he said pointing to the lunch place

"whats going on Sakura?" Hinata asked as she sat down

"you will never believe it" Ino told her stressing the word 'never'

"what?" Kiba asked

"they found 15 more rain ninja dead" Sakura said with a surprised voice

"15?" Kiba asked

"yeah, and that's not all" Tenten said

"what?" Hinata asked

"they were found IN the village" Sakura told them

The shock was enormous, never have enemy ninja gotten in the village before with out being noticed

"wait, if they were in the village, what happened to them" Kiba asked

"all were killed in the same way as the ones found in the forest" Tenten told them

"so it was the same person" Kiba said hugging Hinata

"looks like it, so they have tripled the amount of on duty ninja, the hokage is very angry that this can happen, she is not taking any more chances, she has advised that all people be escorted by a ninja at dark, and that no one walk alone" Sakura said worried

Hinata was scared, she held on to Kiba tight

"you know, every time we meet, all you have is bad news" Kiba said

"we are girls, we get info fast" Ino said while the other two nodded

-  
two weeks later

"its a clear day" Kiba tells himself

Kiba had just gotton off his work hours and was walking home, after the rain were found in the village, even he was forced to work every day. He had begged the Hokage to let Hinata out of it, and after about 30 minuets of begging, she had agreed. He didnt want Hinata to go threw the hours

"Kiba?" Sakura asked

"hey Sakura" he said as she caught up to him

"what you been up to?" she asked

"working, the Hokage made me word extra for getting Hinata off of the work"

"o, that stinks"

"yeah, ... o how are you and Naruto?"

"great" She said starting to blush

"o, something happen?"

"no, why would you say that?" she asked

"well, i can tell from my nose that your pheromone levels just sky rocketed" he said smirking his Inu smirk

"dam it"

"come on, tell me"

"well...promise not to tell?"

"sure sure"

Sakura took a look around making sure no one was there "well, me and Naruto.."

"spit it out"

"we had sex for the first time last night, we were both virgins to, but not anymore" she said blushing

"wow, go Sakura, and its only been like what, 4 months sence you started going out"

"well yes, but we have known each other since the academy , so its not like i just met him, "

" true, me and Hinata are not that far yet" he told her

"but you would like to be huh, you want to take her virginity" she laughed

Kiba blushed even more, "yea, ... but i would never force her to do anything she doesn't want to do"

"who says she dosnt want to" she said

"o shut up, you just have a dirty mind. what do you know, "

"well, she always talkes about you"

"what does she say" he asks interested

" well, she loves going out with you for one, she says she loves how your so wild, and strong, but also tame, and gentle when it comes to her"

Kiba got great pride from hearing those words

"what else" he asks wanting to know more

"she also feels safe near you" she said

This made Kiba's heart skip a beat

"w-what?" he asks

"o yeah, she always says that, she loves how you make her feel safe when your near her, safe,safe,safe she loves that about you" she said

"o...i see" he says looking depressed

" whats wrong with that? " she asked

"nothing, nothing is wrong with it" he tells her "well, i have to get home fast, so ill see you later" and he runs home in the blink of a pink haired girls eye

Kiba sits on his roof, staring out at the stars, and the full moon. Something about the moon made him feel good inside. it was tranquil, it was the only thing that made him feel this way. Hinata made him feel good, and loved, she was the only one that could make him feel like that. But something about the full moon, it was a different feeling. Not better, or worse, just different. It also was the only time when he could think. It made it so much easier when he could watch the moon.

"does she truly love me. or does she just feel safe around me" this was Kiba's dilemma

it has been bugging him for a few weeks now. But the words Sakura said made this feeling all the more real

"she love how you make her feel safe" Sakura said

"i make her feel safe. could that be why she agreed to go out with me. no, Hinata would never go out with me just to feel safer. but... she did go out with me right after that night in the woods. she was so scared, i guess she would have done any thing to feel safe. like Sakura said, i make her feel safe. and i did ask her out when she needed to feel safe. i guess she thought if she went out with me, that she would be next to me more. and that would make her feel safe more. This is all my fault. But what can i do? i don't know for certain that's the reason, or that she does love me in addition to feeling safe. but that still bugs me." Kiba sighed, and lay ed down on his roof, and continued to stair at the full moon "why does this have to be hard. I should have never asked her out, now i will never know for certain. NO, wait. what happens when she doesn't need to feel safe anymore. what happens when she gets over being scared, would she...break up with me?" these thoughts made his inside's burn, and twist, telling him not to think such things "no, she wouldn't do that right, no, Hinata is not that kind of woman" a tear formed in his eye " but if its true, then what will happen" he closed his eyes, and pictured it

PREDICTION

"K-Kiba" Hinata says as they sit on a hill over looking Konoha

"yeah Hinata?" he asks with a smile

"i have to talk to you about something" She tells him

"about what" he says with a worried look on his face

"well, since the attacks, i was scared"

"yeah"

"and you make me feel safe"

"OK" he says

"so i decided to go out with you, to feel safer"

Kiba's face dropped

"so, now that the attacks have stopped, i don't need to feel safe anymore" she tells him not looking at him anymore

"Hinata, what are you saying" he asks

"I'm sorry Kiba, I'm breaking up with you" she says looking into his eyes

"what, i thought you loved me" he tells her

"I'm sorry, i thought i did, but now i can see that i never loved you"

"Hinata, please i love you, i have always loved you" he begs

"im sorry Kiba, i just don't love you, I'm sorry, its over" she says as she walks back to Konoha leaving him as he falls to his knees

PREDICTION END

"no, no no no no no no no, i cant think like that" he says as tears build up " she would never do that to me ,NEVER, she loves me, she does, i am just being stupid" he says as his tears are released , running freely down his face. Kiba was a ninja, he was raised and thought to never ignore the facts that were in front of him. Kiba's tears do not stop as he realizes the truth. he cant let his prediction come true. so he has to do the thing he would have never in a million years thought he would do

--

Its a sunny day out side. Hinata and Kiba stare at each other

"w-what?" Hinata asks as she thinks she had to have misheard

"im sorry Hinata, im breaking up with you" he tells her

* * *

yeah, thats a good chapter right? did you ever expect that to happen?. Kiba didn't want to face rejection when she would break up with him, so he took the preemptive strike and broke up with her. so sad, to bad, thats my story, and you all know you love it :) R&R, how can you not seriously? need another reason to review? ok. i already have the next chapter written, and i will wait a week to put it up, but if lots of people review, i will put it up tomorrow


	5. The Truth

YAHOO, ANOTHER CHAPTER, i hope you all like it, it is either the most important chapter, or close to it. all the CAP'S are shouting

ts a sunny day out side. Hinata and Kiba stare at each other

"w-what?" Hinata askes as she thinks she had to mis hear

"im sorry Hinata, im breaking up with you" he tells her

"but Kiba, no, this cant be" she tells him

"im sorry Hinata" he says

"NO, THIS CANT BE" she yells

"it is"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" she yells

"AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" he yells back

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT " she replyes

"YOU DONT LOVE ME, YOU NEVER HAVE"

"NOT TRUE"

"YES , YOU NEVER LOVED ME, YOU HAVE BEEN LIEING TO ME. IT ONLY CAME TO ME LAST NIGHT AS MY SUSPICIONS WERE CONFERMED."

Hinata stare at him angry, and confused

" YOU FEEL SAFE AROUD ME, SAFE!!" he yells as loud as he can " YOU DONT LOVE ME YOU JUST WANT TO FEEL SAFE" he yells again

"AND WHATS WRONG WITH FEELING SAFE" she replies

"EVERY THING"

"WHO WOULDNT WANT TO FEEL SAFE AFTER WHAT HAPPEND TO ME"

" YOU JUST DONT GET IT DO YOU. NOTHING HAPPENED TO YOU , YOU WERE NEVER IN ANY DANGER!!" he yells

"YES I WAS , I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY A MURDERER"

" NO YOU WERNT , HE WOULD HAVE NEVER KILLED YOU" Kiba yells "HE LOVES YOU"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" she askes still yelling

"HE LOVES YOU, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU,. DONT YOU GET IT, LET ME SPELL IT OUT. Kiba yells " I. AM . THE CLAWED MAN. " Kiba finishes

--FLASH BACK KIBA'S POV--

"ENOUGH TALK, DIE" a man said jumping at Kiba.

Kiba dodged the attack, and slashed the man in the chest. Another jumped at Kiba, but Kiba was to quick and cought the man by the neck, and Kiba used his left hand, and tore the attackers head of with a single swing. blood pored on Kiba. Kiba didnt have time to think. another man dashed at Kiba. Kiba with his Inuzuka speed moved faster then the eye can see, and manuvered behind the attacker. Kiba then streightend his claws and stabed the man threw the stomach, then pulled his claw out swiftly. Kiba was almost knocked to the ground as another jumped on Kiba's back, but Kiba used his weight and flung the man to the ground, then slashed at him untill he died. Kiba was now soked in blood. Kiba hated the smell, but he would have to endure. Another jumped at Kiba, but Kiba was at full anger now, the attacker had a kunai in hand, but Kiba didnt care. Kiba cought the mans arm as he was about to stab Kiba. Kiba used his anger, and riped the man's arm clean off. Kiba was now in a full animel like state. He picked the man whose arm was now gone, and put him over Kiba's back, the man pleaded to be let go, but Kiba wasnt even able to hear it. Kiba used his full rage to pull and rip him in half. Kiba was now looking for more people to Kill. he heard a sound Kiba turned around, but he saw somthing that he would never expect. He saw Hinata, the one he loved.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" she screamed as she ran

This snaped Kiba out of his trance like state to see his love fleeing for her life

"Hinata" he wispered to himself "its dark, i dont think she could see me"

Kiba took a step forward but froze

"im soked in blood" he said

Kiba closed his eyes. but only then did something get his attention

"a river" he said as he ran to it

Kiba jumped in and washed the blood off. Kiba ran next to the river as fast as he could, in the direction that Hinata ran in. He herd foot steps, and he saw Hinata

Kiba jumped in front of her and embraced her.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed, let me go!!" she shouted hitting him

"Hinata" Kiba said hoping she would hear his voise

"aaaaahhhhhhh" screamed

"Hinata" Kiba said again

"aaaaahhhhhhh, please let me go" she pleaded

"HINATA, HINATA, ITS ME KIBA, ITS KIBA" he told her as she looked up

"KIBA!!" she shouted with joy as she began to cry

"its OK, its OK, your alright, your with me now" he said comforting her

"k-ki-hi-b-ba" she said

"settle down, no one is going to hurt you, i promise, I'm here, its OK" he said as she became calm

"Kiba?"

"yeah?"

"why are you all wet?"

Kiba had to think of somthing, then it hit him

"i was swimming when i herd you scream" he lied

"why are you swiming? its midnight"

"don't all people swim at night?" he asked hoping she wouldnt see he was lieing

she laughed" that's just like you"

"what?" he ask trying to go with the lie

"nothing, I'm just glad your here" she said still embracing him

FLASH BACK END

The truth was eched on his face, he wasnt lieing. Kiba closed his eyes ashamed. Hinata's eyes showed disbeleife, she did the one thing she could do. she ran, she ran, and she ran. Kiba couldnt follow, how could he. he had hurt her so much. he had been the sorce of all her nightmares. she had them because of him.

Kiba is on his way to the store, but he notices people giving him stares. With his Inuzuka hearing he can hear every thing they say

"did you hear"

"what"

"thats the one that's been killing all the ninja we herd about

"thats the guy, the murderer"

"thats him "

"what a monster"

"he is an animal"

" what if he dosnt stop killing, who will he turn to next"

" he is a Inuzuka, he is an Animal from birth"

"yeah, they say the Inuzuka cant control themselves"

Kiba couldnt stop himself from hearing them all. but he didnt care, the only persons opinion of him he cared about was Hinata's, and now he had surely lost it.

"she will never look at me the same. just like all these people.

HINATA'S POV

Hinata sit by her freinds crying

"its ok Hinata, you dont need him" Ino tells her

To this Hinata cryes even more

"w-what s-shoud i i do" Hinata askes her freinds

"i dont know Hinata" Sakura says "he led us all on, he lied to each of us acting like he didnt know anything"

"yeah, and you said he was always wet" Tenten says

Hinata nodes "he was wet because he had always just washed off all the blood" she crys

"by why is it such a bad thing, they were enemys" Ino askes

"because he never said anything, and people are afraid of him not because he killed them, but how he killed them. they were all found almost in peiced, arms riped off, and slashes every where" Sakura says

"b-but th-ats how he fights, its not his fualt" Hinata says

"that dosnt stop people from being scared" Tenten states

"i dont know what to think anymore guys" Hinata starts " i have had nightmares about the clawed man for months, and Kiba always comforted me, he was the one i cryed on, and now he is the clawed man, i have been going to the clawed man to get comfort from being afraid of the clawed man" she finshes

"that is a predicament" Ino says

"yeah, i just dont know what to tell you Hinata, we have never had this situation before" Sakura says

"do you love him" Tenten asks

"what?" Hinata askes

"he said that you have felt safe next to him, and that he didnt think you loved him, is this true" Tenten askes

"no, i do love him, just how can i love him, im afraid of him now. i cant love somone im afraid of can i. i watched as he killed those people with out mercy, so bloody, he didnt care if the people lived of died. sure Kiba is a ninja, but he cared about every ones life, he may have killed enemys before, but he never did it with the hatred i saw that night. i cant even look at him with out seeing the merciless killings anymore" she asks

"i dont know Hinata, i just dont know" Tenten says

* * *

like the chapter, it may not have been as much as a surprise as i wanted it to be. and sorry for using the phrase 'clawed man' so many times, i just don't know what else to put. The villagers are afraid that Kiba could turn on them. They are not ninja, so they don't know how much dedication Kiba has for the village. all they see is a person that riped up many people. don't worry, there is one more twist in the story that will make every thing make sense.


	6. The Truth Behind the Truth

woo, another chapter, one you have all been waiting for to, all thought i apologize for the shortness, the story is drawing to an end, and i put to much in the previous chapters, and now what was supposed to be in this chapter is used up, but i think the next chapter will be OK.

DISCLAIMER- i do not own Naruto, and if i have to write that line again, i will most likely kill one of my fans,...maybe dustori...yeah thats it...oooooo dustori,...come over here , i have a present for you hides weed whacker behind back

* * *

Hinata was walking threw town, not really going anywhere, she felt a little lost with out Kiba. He seemed to be avoiding her, not like she really wanted to see him.

"i still don't know what to do, i usually go to Kiba for the answers, but now that he is the problem...i just don't know" she thought "what could i do, is there anything i can do..."

"Hinata?" Tsume asked from behind

"Tsume...high" she greeted

"have you seen Kiba?"

Images of the horror rushed in to her head, but she shook them out

"n-no, i haven't seen him at all lately, is he alright?"

"i don't know, he comes home past midnight, and leaves before where up, i cant ever find him"

"o,...ok, if i see him, ill tell him to go home"

"thanks Hinata, see you"

Hinata thought for a while, could there break up have something to do with his disappearances...

"what a stupid question, of coarse there's a connection"

Hinata continued on her walk to no where, looking at all the passing couples

"why is it i only see them when i want to be a couple, i never saw them when i was going out with K-" she started but stopped

Hinata stopped in her tracks, as she had somehow led herself to the park...the place that her and Kiba would always go, always be together at, and now that he wasn't there, it felt...lonely. Hinata turned and started walking. She found herself in the market, passing all kinds of stores. she stopped at one in particular, it was a jewelry store, Kiba had bought her an expensive necklace for Christmas two years ago, it was beautiful, but she had lost it some time ago, and Kiba seemed hurt by that fact. Hinata let out a sigh and continued. she was getting bothered by how many memory's she had of her and Kiba, even before they started going out. they were inseparable, he had even stuck behind her during her crush on Naruto, and that lasted almost three years. He had helped her get over him, he had helped her become stronger then anyone had ever dreamed she had the potential to become, he had helped her more then her father, Neji, and Naruto put together. And now she couldn't even look at him the same

"how pathetic am i, something gets in between us, and i let it tear us apart. he broke up with me because he thought i didn't love him, now i cant even look at him not because i don't love him, but because he horrifies me. how can the person i have been near my entire life horrify me, but yet...somehow he does"

-  
Kiba sat on a hill over looking Konoha

"what a beautiful site" he thought admiring the seane "if only Hin-...no she doesn't love me, i need to forget, just forget, but...i cant forget, maybe i should tell her, tell her...the truth

FLASHBACK

Kiba had been walking threw the woods, alone, he just wasnt able to sleep.

"aah...the breeze, it feels good." he said as he jumped up onto a tree, one of his many lounge spots "i should ask Hinata out tomorrow, but i always choke, and talk about the movies or something"

FLASH BACK INSIDE THE FLASHBACK (YES I WENT THERE)

"Hey Hinata"

"Hey Kiba, what cha doing?"

"um...ah., i, um., wanted to know, ah..."

"Kiba?" she asked concerned

"i just," he said as he began to blush " i have ask her out, i have to i have to " he thought

"i, i , i just wanted...uh..to... you know, um, wanted to ask you...if...you...um...saw any good movies lately?" he asked

"um...no i haven't"

"o...ok" he said as his hope's went down the toilet

FLASHBACK INSIDE THE FLASH BACK END...

"ah, im getting to worked up, i just need to relax, i need to breath, i need to, to get up the courage to ask her out god dam it" he said punishing himself

Kiba closed his eyes, and soon sleep overcame him

Kiba awoke hearing voices beneath him, and imminently he was on full alert, listening to them

"so how do we attack?" the small one

"five, maybe six...seven most" Kiba thought

"we don't , were just here to grab the girl, no full out attacks, we don't need a war" the tall one said

"but isnt that the purpose of getting the girl? so we can use her powers?" the deep voiced one asked

"not out orders, were just here to grab the one called Hyuuga Hinata, thats it" the tall one said

Kiba's eyes shot open and twitched then receded to a furious state

"so, how do we go about kidnapping her?" the short one asked

"you don't" Kiba said from the trees

"but i thought that was out mission leader?" the small one asked

"that wasnt me stupid, it came from the trees" he said looking up

Kiba leaned backwards over the tree branch, doing a back flip landing on the ground.

"you wont be kidnapping anyone tonight, especially Hinata" Kiba told them

"and why is that?" the tall one asked

"because i will stop you here, before you get to the village" Kiba said with iron determination

"o you cant stop us, and when we get her, we will study her like a mouse, learn everything there is to know about the Byakugan , then torture her, then maybe Kill her, if we feel like giving her a quick death" he said as the group started laughing

Kiba looked down , and hunched over " I WONT LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER" Kiba yelled, chakra emitting from his body

"and you can stop us?"

"no, im going to kill you" he said menacing

Kiba looked up at them, and he no longer had his normally cheerful eyes, his eyes had hatred in them, the eyes you can only have when the thing you care most about hangs in the balance

"ENOUGH TALK DIE" the first one said attacking Kiba"

FLASH BACK END

"if only she new, i just didn't want her to worry, i wanted her to be happy, i thought i could protect her, but now she fears me, but i can hardly blame her, and now i have ruined everything, the one thing i care about most...it seems...i have lost"

and he drifts into another deep sleep trying to forget the pain of being away from her, just like he has been

* * *

any whey's i hope that clears up a lot of things, and questions, I'm not really sure why i decided to pick on dustori , i just felt like it XD


	7. Gone

Yes a new chapter is up, sorry for the wait. Writers block. yeah, you have heard that one a lot right? well what can i tell you? i had to find a conection for the story to lead it where i wanted it to go.

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO , nor would i want to, he is annoying, not to mention he would try and stick me with the bill every time.

* * *

"ha, ha, hiya" Hinata says while training.

It is the only thing that can keep her mind clear now. Many thoughts have been running threw her head lately. She hardly has a moments piece with herself. But like all good things , they must come to an end. Hinata sits on a log, tired and out of breath. The moment she starts to sit still , Kiba rushes into her head.

"DAM IT" she yells "all i can think about is Kiba. I dont want to, i want to get him out of my head for now."

Hinata sighs. She is annoyed at this fact.

"Maybe i should talk to him, try to get past this. but would i be able to see him like he is. ill probably just have another vision or flash back. But...i have to try ...right?. i guess ill give it a try."

Hinata takes a deep breath and sighs.

"i - " she starts "y do i feel so dizzy?" she thinks

Hinata colapses onto the ground, unconscious

"shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru says

Shikamaru's shadow twists and turns, trying to hit its mark. But it just cant seem to.

"come on Shikamaru, i know you can do better" Lee says "USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" he says giving the good guy pose

"give me a break, i am sparing with you like you asked, please don't make me listen to your youth talk" Shkamaru says

"awh, come on Shikamaru, cant you feel it, let your youth flow!!"

Shikamaru sighs

"Watch out Shikamaru" Asuma shouts

Shikamaru jumps out of the way of Choji's human boulder

"your not fighting one opponent Shikamaru, this is to test your ability to fight in royal rumbles so to speak, its every ninja for himself"

"i know already" Shikamaru says

"well then your a bad learner, because your in the zone of my eight trigrams" Neji smirks

Shikamaru's face drops as he notices Neji behind him.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS -" Neji begins

Neji jumps back out of the way when he sees Shikamaru's shadow coming at him.

"this is going to be harder then i thought" Neji tells himself "its going to be hard to get past that shadow"

"GOTCHA NEJI" Naruto says jumping at Neji's back

"you wish" Neji says as he throws a kunai at Naruto, only to have it be a clone

"your surrounded Neji" Naruto says

Neji stands in the middle with a Naruto in every direction.

"my my, there must be almost 100 clones. your stamina still impresses me Naruto"

"lets see you get past this." Naruto says with a smirk

A smile appears on Nejis face

"what?" Naruto asks

"its been taken out of my hands" Neji says

"what?"

"HUMAN BOULDER" Choji shouts

in a giant poof of smoke all the Naruto's were destroyed leaving Choji standing in the middle.

"lets go Neji" Choji says

"you have a different opponent then me" Neji says pointing behind Choji

Choji turns around to see lee ruining at him.

"awh"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" lee shouts sending Choji across the field.

"Back to you Shikamaru" Neji says

"all i have to do is keep him at a distance, he is a close range fighter, he cant fight far range. but i also loose my shadow possession."

"your in the zone of my eight trigrams" Neji says getting into his pose again

Shikamaru is perplexed "why would he use that again, it didn't work last time."

"AAHHH" Neji says ruining at him

"shadow po-" Shikamaru starts

In the flash of an eye Neji disappears.

"EIGHT TRIGRAM 2 PALM" Neji shouts from behind Shikamaru

the smoke clears , Neji is standing behind Shikamaru, but is not moving

"Shadow Web jutsu" Shikamaru says with confidence

Beneath Shikamaru is a shadow in the form of a spider web, and its attached to Neji

"dam, cant move" Neji thinks

"you almost had me Neji, but i placed this web underneath me just in case, its my ace, just in case my enemy gets close."

Neji struggles but he cant move. Shikamaru throws a kunai at him. the kunai flys straight, but bounces off of Neji.

"what?" Shikamaru says confused

"haha, i can emit chakra not only threw my hands , but threw ever single chakra point in my body. its a simple mater to condense the chakra enough to make a shield that a kunai cannot penetrate." Neji says

"um...sorry to burst your bubble, but you still cant move Neji, im afraid its check Mate" Shikamaru tells him

"that's where your wrong" Neji tells him

Neji closes his eyes.

"JUKEN" Neji says still frozen

Shikamaru's shadow retreats, surprising him to say the least

"h.how?" Shikamaru askes

"simple, your only about 9 feet from me. i charged my chakra, without moving, and shot it out in two condensed beams, one hitting each of your legs, shutting off the chakra to your feet. with out your feet, your shadow possession failed."

"dam" Shikamaru said "what ever" he said walking away

"you have one more opponent Neji" a voice says

Neji turns around to find Kiba staring at him

"hardly call it a challenge" Neji smirks

"ill make you eat those words"

"BYAKUGAN"

"ALL FOUR-JUTSU"

"all i have to do is watch his movements, predict his movements " Neji tells himself right when Kiba vanishes " WHAT"

Neji cant see him anymore. In an instant Kiba is behind him and clawing Neji in the back of the head. Neji smirks

"ROTATION" Neji shouts

Neji stands there and waits for the smoke to clear, Byakugan activated

"here" Kiba says behind Neji

Neji turns around, but Kiba is gone

"here" Kiba says again

Neji turns again, but no one in sight

" i saw the match against garra and lee, i should know how to counter his speed" Neji says to himself

"gotcha" Kiba says appearing next to Neji

Kiba sweeps his claw, but Neji takes the slightest movement backwards, and dodges the attack

"perfect, now its over" Neji thinks

Neji goes for a Junken hit, but Kiba vanishes in thin air

Kiba appears about Neji, and delivers a bone shattering kick to Nejis head, sending him back. Neji quickly recovers and sends a chakra wave straight into Kibas chest.

"i didnt know you could do that from such far range" Kiba says standing

"when did you get this fast" Neji asks

"always have been, just never needed a reason to use it."

"and this qualifies as a good reason?"

"humiliating you , yup" Kiba smirks

Kiba gets back down on all fours, and Neji gets back into his stance.

"STOP" Tenten says rushing into the training field

The two look at her strangely

"what is it Tenten?" Neji asks

"Its Hinata,...shes gone"

the look on there faces are horror

"what?" they both ask

"she is gone, no one can find her, she has been missing for over a day now"

"were was she last seen?" Neji asked

"i don't know, no one remembers seeing her anywhere but the normal places, stores, the park, the-" Tenten starts

"Training grounds" Kiba interrupts

"no, i don't think anyone has seen her there" Tenten says

"no, i mean, she might have been at the training grounds."

"ill go and ask more people" Tenten says rushing off

Neji and Kiba arrive at the training grounds. and survey the area

" Byakugan" Neji says

"anything?" Kiba asks

"no, i cant see anything out of the normal"

"let me try"

"what? how?"

"watch"

Kiba closed his eyes, and just stood there

"Kiba?" Neji asks

"the smell is old, but...she was here, ...but there is another smell..." Kiba's eyes burst open

"What? got somthing?"

"she has been kidnapped by the rain"

* * *

ok, so yeah, this chapter was mainly fighting. i don't know about you,but i like fighting. The next one should be better.


End file.
